


Get Up Lil Man

by Homestuckified



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo's of the words someone once told me.</p><p>(Dirk's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up Lil Man

I'm holding a sword. My small arms are covered in tiny little cuts, but I'm still trying to beat him, despite the obvious size disadvantage. I see my chance, and I swing at him. He catches it, shoving me back and making me fall back, chest heaving in the hot sun. 

"Get up lil man." 

I get up.

 

 

I'm in the principle's office after another fight. My black eye is noticeable even under my shades. I hear him talking to- shouting at- the principle. The door opens behind me, and I sit up. 

"Did you start it?" he asks, his voice stern.

I shake my head.

"Did you end it?" he asks. 

I nod. I can feel his grin behind me.

"Get up, lil man. Let's go home."

I get up.

 

 

I want to scream at the moon that this isn't fair. I shove down the sob in my throat as I let my knees cave in. I can't stop the tears from falling down my face and wiping them off doesn't seem to change anything. I burying my face in my arms.

I don't hear the door behind me, but suddenly he's standing in front of me. I can't look at him.

"This about the English kid?" he asks, his voice aggressive. I nod, feeling all kind of shame and frustrated at myself for being this weak.

He throws my katana at the ground next to me.

"Get up, lil man," he asks, and I can hear him taking a fighting stance, "You can be a man and cry at the same time."

I get up.

 

 

There's blood everywhere. I see him laying on the ground. 

His skin is cold. His eyes are lifeless. He's gone. I was too late.

I fall to my knees, clutching at his chest in silence. It can't be true. He can't be dead. This is all a game. He's fine. This isn't him. It's his doppelganger.

Behind me, I hear the noise of a war I'm too young to fight in. I hear my friends who need me. I hear the screams of friends. I can't be weak.

"Get up lil man."

I get up.


End file.
